


Last Son of Winchester

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester raises his third son with his children by Mary.  Things are bound to turn out differently.  For one thing, this is a very different Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Son of Winchester

Kansas was not a safe state for John Winchester. Too many people knew his face; knew he had run with his boys before they could be taken away from him. But he couldn't resist this quick trip to Mary's grave, and Sam and Dean were owed the chance to leave flowers there. He watched as Dean solemnly helped Sam place the flowers against the marker, then herded them back towards the Impala. Within a few minutes they were headed towards the nearest state line.

Thunder rumbled. John quickly scanned the horizon, hoping his luck didn't run to funnel clouds. But instead of a storm, the sky was catching fire with a meteor storm that looked more like an artillery barrage. All around him were Kansas cornfields: flat, no shelter more than the ditch at the edge of the road. Wouldn't it be better to stay a moving target? His gaze cut to the rearview mirror that showed Dean with his arms around Sam as both boys stared out the windows.

A fiery object blazed past the Impala's front and he fought for control as turbulence buffeted even her metal bulk.

That wasn't a rock. He pulled over, calling back to Sam and Dean, "Get out of the car and into the ditch. Stay low: I'll be right back."

He followed the trail of scorched corn until it let him to a crater. John Winchester had seen his wife burning on the ceiling. It didn't prepare him for finding a baby in a space craft. His own children were crouched in a ditch. He should leave this... this... _this_ and go back to them; keep them safe.

The baby whimpered and instinct took over. He swept the child up in his arms before he realized he'd gone into the crater. A crystal glinted at him and he plucked it from the craft and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he ran, wondering if the roaring in his ears was a wild fire or black helicopters and not sure which would scare him more.

 

[Eighteen years later...]

 

 _"I don't know how you ended up in the cornfield, Adam. But I couldn't just walk away from you. I figured a baby wouldn't be there alone unless no matter how young and helpless you were, you had enemies. I don't know what your past was or what your future will be." John took a deep breath, reaching inside himself for strength to say what needed saying. "What I do know is that evil breaks families because that's where we root our strength. I've tried to give you one. I won't ask you for promises. I only hope that if it proves I was wrong to take you from that cornfield, that you'll be able to forgive me. There's a crystal in a box with your name on it in a storage room. Bobby Singer knows where. Maybe it will help you find those answers you're looking for._

 

His father's words echoed in Adam Winchester's memory as stood between his older brothers. He looked up at Dean, who nodded grimly. Then he leveled his gaze on his father's pyre and thin red beams shot from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to read a full length story for this concept but I don't want to write it--lazy, I know! All my ideas sound too over-done for both fandoms. Maybe someday my brain will come up with an interesting story for a Kal El raised by John Winchester instead of Jonathan Kent.
> 
> The Kal El/Adam in this story was created with a Smallville setting in mind.


End file.
